The Mystery of The Letter
by samcat409
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! It is time for Tommy's reaction and the ending. Here is one of my various takes on "the letter." Instead someone close to them is responsible (not Kat). Note:I did not follow Zeo after this so this is all my own timeline
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction so please read and review. Try to be as nice as possible. I have tried to get the timeline as correct as possible. I hope to put up more chapters of this if you all like it. Just let me know. Oh, by the way, I don't own anything in this story as of yet. All are property of Saban, Disney, etc. Please don't sue. I have nothing worth suing for.

Florida- Early December 1996

Kimberly, bent over her desk, sighed. She was trying to concentrate on her schoolwork, but a thought kept nagging at the back of her mind.

Why hadn't Tommy written to her in a month? There hadn't been any phone calls either- from anyone. The silence was so alarming to her. She couldn't imagine what was going on. The guys were usually so prompt in their responses to her letters and phone calls. If she left a message, they usually called back within a day or two. Not this time. Kim understood that they were busy, but this was ridiculous.

She knew that Aisha had left for Africa, but that still should have left Adam, Rocky, Kat, Billy, and Tommy to write her about what was going on in Angel Grove and with the Power Rangers.

As she thought of Kat, her insides gave a lurch. The pretty, blue-eyed blonde was easily likable, but Kim didn't trust her. From recent letters from Adam, Rocky, and Billy Kim could tell Kat was getting closer and closer to Tommy, and that didn't bode well for Kim. Kim knew Kat liked Tommy in more than just a friendly way. She just didn't know what she could do about that, being three thousand miles away.

"Could Kat be the reason no one has written me lately?" Kim wondered aloud. "Maybe she got her claws into Tommy and no one can face telling me the truth. All this is just so upsetting. I wish I could have gone home for Thanksgiving then I could have seen for myself what is going on. Oh well, there's always Christmas. Until then, I'll just keep trying until I get in touch with someone in Angel Grove."


	2. Aches and Pains

Author's Note: All characters still property of Saban, Disney, etc. I still have nothing to give anyone that wants to sue. Chapter 2- Time for Tommy to come into this shindig. These are his thoughts about the whole letter thing. Hope y'all enjoy. Please read and review.

Chapter 2- Aches and Pains Angel Grove- Early December 1996 

Tommy Oliver stared out at the still water as he sat cross-legged on the rocks. HE had come to the place where he and Kim had shared their first and last kiss so he could do some thinking.

He had just gotten back from a ski trip with Kat. While on the trip, he had had a less than perfect attempt at moving on with life after Kim. Kat had helped him at the end of the vacation though. She had been there for him at a rough time, and he would never forget that. Kat was such a wonderfully kind and amazingly warm-hearted person. He hoped that they would grow closer in the time to come

Tommy could not think of Kat all that much at the moment though. He was occupied with thoughts of Kimberly. How could she write such a letter and then send it to him at a public place like the Juice Bar? It just seemed so unlike the Kim he had known and loved for all this time. It hurt him to recall her writing that he was like a brother to her. His heart felt like it was being pulled out of his chest. It just didn't feel right that he and Kim were no more. And for her to say she had found another guy…

Tommy shook his head to clear it. He thought to himself about the past few days and how unreal it all seemed.

_Come on now, Oliver. Don't dwell on things you can't change. It is what it is. Just let it go. There's nothing you can do about it._

He sighed. _But I still love her._


	3. Clouds over the Sun

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. The things you all have pointed out to me will be taken into consideration. To all of you who are saying that you are sick of the whole "Kat wrote the letter" thing, I understand. Notice that I did not say in my opening summary that Kat wrote the letter. In fact to give away the suspense to the story, she did not so please…this is not one of those. Just bear with me. I plan to have five chapters in all. The chapters will be short for this fan fiction, but I plan to write a longer involved one over the Christmas holidays when I do not have a million papers to write for college. Hope you all enjoy.

Author's Note 2: All characters still property of Saban, Disney, and whoever else.

Chapter 3: Clouds over the Sun

Florida- December 15, 1996

As Kim hit the mat, back flipping off the balance beam, she gave a sigh. It was 5:00pm. Practice was now officially over until after the New Year. She had never been happier to quit practicing gymnastics for a while. She was leaving for Angel Grove in 2 days then she could find out what everyone was up to back home.

She groaned as she thought of the 2 exams she still had left to take in European History and British Lit. What a way to end a perfectly horrible few weeks.

She still had not heard from anyone in Angel Grove. That worried her. She hoped everything was all right and that the Machine Empire wasn't up to anything. Of course, that was a moot point because evil was always up to something. Some of their schemes were worse then others though.

As this thought ran across Kim's mind, she resolved to make a quick after dinner phone call to Trini in Switzerland to see if Trini knew something she didn't. Trini, Jason, and Zack still kept in regular touch with everyone so they might not have heard from anyone in Angel Grove recently either.

"I hope they're all okay," she thought to herself as she ran to her room.

20 minutes later the overseas operator was putting her call through. Kim waited impatiently on the other end of line. "Hurry up," she thought as she paced the floor in her practice wear. "I can't wait another minute to check things out."

"Hello, this is Trini," said Trini's voice sounding far away.

"Trini, thank goodness you're there. What time is it there? I guess I didn't think about the time difference when I decided to call. Sorry, I was a bit desperate."

"Kim, is that you? Please don't worry about the time difference. It doesn't matter. What's up?"

Kim figured it was best to get right to the point. "Listen, Trini, have you heard from anyone in Angel Grove recently? I haven't heard from them in about a month now, and all my phone calls are not being returned. Is there a massive new evil in the works or something? I know about the Machine Empire, but have Rita and Zedd come back or something?"

Trini was silent for a long moment. "Kim, what are you talking about? Have you lost your mind? You know perfectly well why no one is talking to you at the moment. I'm sure that once the shock wears off, they will all be ready to talk to you again as long as you're willing to offer an explanation and an apology."

Kim sat bolt upright on her bed. "What have I done that I have to offer an apology for? I know I couldn't make it home for Thanksgiving, but it seems a bit ridiculous that they would be upset over that. They know I had to stay and train so that can't be it."

"You really don't know what's going on? How is that possible?" Trini sounded shocked out of her mind.

"Would you please tell me what is going on? You obviously know."

"Kim, Tommy got a letter postmarked Florida in your handwriting, on your stationary that said you didn't want to be with him anymore. It said that you thought of him like a brother and also that you had found someone new."

Kim fell back against her pillows, stunned. "WHAT????!!!! I NEVER SENT ANY LETTER LIKE THAT. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? OH MY GOD." She felt like she had just been hit in the stomach by one of the monsters she used to fight. "You believe me right, Trini? I could never do anything like that. I'm not that type of person. You know me."

"Calm down, Kim. I believe you." Trini said. "After that reaction, I couldn't help but do otherwise. When Billy phoned to tell me about it, I told him it sure didn't sound like something you would do. He agreed with me, but he thought it best to let the situation calm down a bit before trying to contact you."

"Who could have done this, Trini? Is it someone trying to hurt me? The Machine Empire? Zedd and Rita?" Kim felt half-crazy as her mind raced to think of something, anything that could help her find out who was behind it all. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Wait a second…you said that the letter was written on my personal stationary? The one with my initials on it?"

"That's what Billy said. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I know who wrote it and how although not why. That part still remains a mystery."

"Well, are you going to let me in on it?"

"Not just yet. I'm headed to Angel Grove in 2 days if I can get through my 2 finals tomorrow morning. I'll call you once I get there and find out all the details. Thanks, Trini. You're such a great friend."

"No problem, Kim. I'm just sorry you have to go through this. Please call me soon and let me know what happens. Night."

After hanging up the phone, Kim began thinking of the reasons why he could have possibly wanted to do that to Tommy and her. She couldn't come up with any. She guessed she was just going to have to wait to confront him face to face.


	4. The Confrontation

Author's note: Well, here we are with the fourth chapter. The one responsible for the letter is revealed. Don't get on my case when you find out either. Keep in mind that I am not saying the one who wrote it is bad or horrible. We all have our reasons for what we do some better than others. If you don't like who I've put in here, then please come up with your own "who-done-it" story. Don't flame me. I promise, I will be one of the first to read and review it if you write your own story. In fact, I encourage it.

Author's note 2: Still property of Saban, Disney, Fox Kids, et al.

Chapter 4: The Confrontation

Kim squirmed in her seat as the pilot announced that they were about to begin their descent to the Angel Grove airport. She felt nervous and upset at the same time. Confronting him was not going to be easy. In fact, this was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done even after helping to save the world countless times.

What would make him do such a thing? He was so good, so pure of heart. She was sure there was an explanation for it all, but she could not imagine what that explanation was.

"Folks, we are now beginning our landing in Angel Grove," came the pilot's voice over the intercom.

"Thank God," Kim muttered. "It took long enough. Man, I wish I could just teleport."

As she got off the plane and walked into the terminal, Kim caught sight of a familiar face though he was not dressed in his familiar color. "Billy," she called. "Over here."

The former power ranger and current technical expert ran over to where she was standing and threw his arms around her.

"Kim, it's been too long. You need to come home more often."

"Billy, believe me, I know I need to, but it's hard with a training schedule like mine."

Billy grinned. "Excuses, excuses. It's just that so much has changed since you've been here last. I mean, you don't even know about some of the things going on."

Kim's face darkened. "Tell me about it," she spat. "Apparently, I broke up with Tommy and didn't even know about it."

"Kim, come on. Please calm down. All of this is going to be resolved shortly."

"I just can't stop thinking about it. I can't come up with a reason. It's just gnawing at me, and I can't shake it. I can't believe I put the blame on Kat for goodness sakes. Just being so far from home and the man you love makes you a little paranoid, I guess. I feel so bad."

Billy put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to baggage claim. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, what you came up with makes sense. Who else could have copied your handwriting and your stationary?"

"I just don't want it to be true, Billy. He's always been so wonderful to me. What reason would he have for breaking Tommy and I up?"

Billy sighed. "You haven't been here, Kim. That's why you can't come up with a reason. I figure I have a pretty good idea of why all this happened. If you care to hear, I'll tell you about it on the way to my house."

30 minutes later, Kim was looking at Billy, amazed. "Wow, I really have been out of the loop, haven't I? It all makes sense now. I just wish it hadn't happened this way. Couldn't he have just gotten in touch with me and talked with me about it?"

"He didn't want to distract you from your training, and he didn't want Tommy to be even more distracted then he already was. It's just a bad situation with no one to blame. It's just what is. The facts can't be changed."

"Should I just go back to Florida and leave things how they are then? Would that be the best thing for everyone involved?"

"I think you need to talk to Zordon about that, Kim."

"When can we go to the Power Chamber?"

"Right now," Billy said as he took Kim's hand and pressed a button on his communicator.

Kim, who had never been in the Power Chamber, took a quick glance around as she and Billy came to rest in the Chamber then she focused her attentions on the occupants the building held. "Hello, Alpha. Hello, Zordon," she said. "It's good to see you guys. I've missed you both."

"Ay yi yi, Kimberly. What are you doing here?" Alpha 5 queried.

"I'm here to get some answers, Alpha," she replied. "Is it true that you wrote the letter to Tommy about me breaking up with him, Zordon?"

"Yes, Kimberly, it is true," Zordon replied gravely.

"Would you please answer the question of why you did it? I think I know, but I would like to hear it from you."

Zordon replied, "Kimberly, Tommy was losing focus in battle. His teammates had to rescue him from extreme danger a number of times. He was always thinking of you and how much he missed you and how he wanted to be with you. I know you are in love with each other and wish you could be together while you pursue your dreams, but Tommy was letting that consume him to the detriment of the team. The rangers almost lost several important battles because his head and heart were not in them. I know that is no excuse for doing what I did, and I regret it had to be done. I tried talking with Tommy many, many times, but my words did not sink in. I did not know what else to do."

"Why did you send the letter to the Youth center?"

"I wanted him to have support when he read it. I knew he would need it. I also did not want him to be able to deny what was happening."

"Zordon, you have been like a father to me for so long now, but I cannot respect what you have done. I wish you had talked with me about this. Maybe I could have helped."

"I did not want you to become distracted, Kimberly. Your dreams are important to you."

Billy broke in. "Zordon, can we bring Tommy here now and tell him the truth? Maybe we can figure out what needs to be done to bring about a resolution that everyone is okay with."

Zordon nodded. "That is what I should have done in the first place. Is that all right with you, Kimberly?"

Kim nodded as well with tears in her eyes. "Please," she whispered.

"Alpha, contact Tommy."

Author's note: Well, there you have it. It was Zordon. Don't hate me. He is not evil or anything just someone who is trying to do what he thinks is best. In Chapter 5, we will find out what Tommy and everyone else has to say about this whole deal. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 should be up on Thursday so check back then.


	5. Tommy Finds Out

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to get this up; finals got the best of me, but I'm done now. This is the last chapter to this story, but I should have a new one up mid-January 2005. I plan to write it over the holidays. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this, and, please, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: All characters still not mine. They belong to Saban et al.

Chapter 5- Tommy Finds Out

Tommy sat at the Juice Bar with his fellow rangers. He and Adam had just finished sparring, and he felt refreshed. Kim was still on his mind though. How could she not be? He was still so hurt and confused.

He sighed. _Time to get over it. I need to move on._

As these thoughts ran through his mind, his communicator chimed. He shook himself out of his reverie and looked at the others.

"Coast is clear, Tommy." Rocky said, looking around.

"This is Tommy. Go ahead."

"Tommy," came Alpha's voice, "we need you at the Power Chamber right away. The other rangers should stay put. This is not about a monster."

"Okay, Alpha. I'll be right there."

"I wonder what's going on." Kat spoke softly so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

"I have no idea." Tommy replied. "I'll let you guys know what's up as soon as I can."

Kimberly, meanwhile, was pacing back and forth around the Power Chamber. "What do you think his first reaction will be?" She asked Billy. "I don't want him to go off at Zordon or I without listening first."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Kim, let's just see what happens. That's all we can do. Don't worry about things you have no control over."

"You're right. Sorry."

A flash of red light interrupted Kim's thoughts. Once it had cleared, Tommy stood there, looking around. When he spotted Kim, a hard look came over his face.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Tommy, please let me explain…"

"There's nothing for you to explain, Kimberly. You dumped me in a letter and for another guy. End of story. You don't get a chance to explain."

Zordon interrupted Tommy's diatribe. "It is not Kimberly that needs to explain things, Tommy. I am the one who owes you the explanation."

Tommy started. "You, Zordon? What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Tommy, I have to admit to you that Kimberly did not write the letter you received ending your relationship. I was the one who had the idea and wrote and sent the letter."

Tommy exploded. "WHAT THE… I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!! IS IT TRUE???"

Zordon said as softly as he could, "Yes, I'm afraid it is the truth. I must ask your forgiveness, Tommy. I made a horrible mistake."

Tommy looked over at Kim and saw her eyes were sparkling with tears waiting to fall. It almost broke his heart to see her looking so scared and vulnerable. He swiftly closed the gap between them and pulled her to his side. He turned back to Zordon. "Why?"

"You were not focused, Tommy. You and the team were in danger because of it. I could not let you continue to behave like that. I knew that the reason you were having trouble was because Kimberly was so far away. I want you all to pursue your dreams and be happy, but I also have to be concerned about the well being of the team. You know well what could happen if one thing goes wrong."

Tommy, holding Kimberly tight against him, nodded. "I do know what could happen, but I wish you could have brought this to my attention some other way."

"I tried talking with you, but you did not heed my warnings."

"SO WHAT? WHAT ELSE DID YOU TRY? DID YOU GET IN TOUCH WITH KIM? DID YOU TALK TO BILLY? TO THE REST OF THE TEAM? THERE WERE OTHER WAYS, AND YOU DIDN'T TRY ANYTHING ELSE. YOU JUST JUMPED TO THIS AS A SOLUTION."

"Tommy, please calm down." Zordon said.

"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I GET A GOOD EXPLANATION AND NOT UNTIL THEN. HOW COULD YOU, ZORDON? I TRUSTED YOU."

"I can do nothing but offer my sincerest apologies. I thought I was acting with the common good in mind. I hope you will forgive me."

"I can't respect you anymore, Zordon. I want to remain with the team, but it is going to take a while for me to forgive you."

"I understand that, Tommy, and I hope you will. If not, it is my loss, and, if you choose to quit being a power ranger, then it is the world's loss as well. I have no one to blame but myself."

Tommy turned to Kim and cupped her face in his hands. "Beautiful, I owe you an apology. I should have trusted my gut and my heart instead I let it all overwhelm me. Can you ever forgive me?"

The tears in Kim's eyes finally spilled down her checks. "There's nothing to forgive, Tommy. I understand why you would have believed it. I love you so much. It's all forgotten."

"I love you, too, Kim."

They drew towards each other and shared the most passionate kiss either one of them could remember as Zordon looked on. He knew what he had done was wrong, but he knew in time that both of them, with their amazingly genuine hearts, would forgive him. He just hoped it would be in time for the marriage proposal he knew was coming.

THE END.


End file.
